guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Blobulator
__TOC__ I have found thee! So THAT's what you call your non-ele characters! :P I never see you on anything except Valen. Or maybe Benvolio every now and then, like when Chloe or I need another monk. (Not like I'd need another monk in Dragon's Lair or anything, what with getting the bonus on the first time through with seven people. :P) Anyways, cheerio, mate! --Armond Warblade (talk) 21:04, 5 December 2006 (CST) ...*hate* You got Grandmaster Cartographer. I hate thee. >.< And just as an aside, try not to wipe random parts of your talk page. It's just not done. :P --Armond Warblade (talk) 00:30, 12 December 2006 (CST) :Ah yes, normally any old matters that you want to remove from your talk page, you archive them. For you the page would be called something like: User talk:Blobulator/Archive1 and you add them there. --Xasxas256 03:58, 12 December 2006 (CST) ::Oh, sorry >.< I don't use the talk pages a whole lot. Just started learning :/ but I'll remember that for the future. ::And yes Armond I got EGMC :) which pushed me up to Kind Of A Big Deal *wewt* --Blobulator 04:34, 12 December 2006 (CST) :Yeah, I knew you had KOABD and I hated you for it. >.< --Armond Warblade (talk) 20:59, 12 December 2006 (CST) You use too much HTML. It's so weird to be looking at the coding for a page and see these and tags when I'm used to the normal text in italics format. :P --Armond Warblade (talk) 00:24, 14 December 2006 (CST) :What's wrong with HTML? I self-taught myself a fair bit of it years ago, and I get confused by half the wiki-code >.<--Blobulator 02:35, 14 December 2006 (CST) ::There's nothing wrong with it (I use it too, ya know), it's just... odd looking at about half a dozen pages' code changing through my email and then looking at your page and there's all these html thingies. :P --Armond Warblade (talk) 21:49, 17 December 2006 (CST) Tables Have you considered putting a or tag between your character boxes? It might make them look a bit better. Also, what about putting them in two columns? --Armond Warblade (talk) 01:28, 21 December 2006 (CST) :I already did put as well as 5 lines, it just didn't seem to have any effect. Also I would like it in 2 columns but I think the boxes were just slightly too big >.< maybe if I made the text smaller or something. I might tinker with it later. --Blobulator 18:46, 21 December 2006 (CST) :Ok I screwed around with it for ages but for some reason the next table kept overlaying the one above it when I tried to put them next to each other. I don't know what exactly is going wrong >.< it just won't go next to each other normally without it going crazy... help ;-; :Tried putting each table into it's own table but that just got worse, probably doing something wrong though >.< --Blobulator 22:14, 21 December 2006 (CST) ::Time to call in the big guns. I'm getting Gem. --Armond Warblade (talk) 11:50, 22 December 2006 (CST) :::You want to have two characterboxes next to eachother? I'll check it out and save if I can get it to work. You're free to revert if you don't like it. -- (talk) 12:03, 22 December 2006 (CST) :::Oh, you used html, not wiki code. I got some work to do irl, but I'll do this for you tonight. I allready spotted the mistakes. -- (talk) 12:09, 22 December 2006 (CST) ::::Well, I edited the two first characters into one table. You had a lot of unnecessary tags (all of the tags and also most of the div tags, as long as the tags were changed to ) The problem with html is that now you'll have to mix the two character descriptions a bit weirdly, instead of having them neatly apart. You might want to examine my user page for example to see how wiki code works and how you could do stuff with it. It's a lot better for this kind of stuff. -- (talk) 12:26, 22 December 2006 (CST) :::::Thanks soooo much for that! It looks better already ^_^ I'm slowly working through my other characters using the same coding layout. I've read through parts of the wikicode on your page, but I think I'm just more comfortable with HTML :P I'll use it when I can though. :) Thanks again. --Blobulator 17:18, 22 December 2006 (CST) ::::::For the record I told you wiki code was better :P Only I didn't, I just said HTML was wierd >.< --Armond Warblade (talk) 22:13, 22 December 2006 (CST) ::::::Leave a message on this talk page when you are ready with the layout if you want me to clean up your html afterwards. You had a lot of tags with no end tags and other weird stuff which I can easily clean up. -- (talk) 23:32, 22 December 2006 (CST) ::::::Oh sure, that'd be great. Sorry about my messy html skills >.< I mean it works half the time but I get lazy and forget to end the tags and such. :P I'm happy with the layout as it is now, thanks again! ^_^ --Blobulator 00:50, 23 December 2006 (CST) Hi (Factions Voice Acting) Factions Voice Acting: Danika has a voice that would pierce the souls of the dead. Elder Rhea and Master Togo, as well as Mhenlo, were also... well... terrible. :Dont forget shiro and the fortune teller, i take my headphones off every time they talk. -- Xeon 03:18, 18 January 2007 (CST) ::Heh, so true. I should really add them to the list :P --Blobulator 16:02, 18 January 2007 (CST) :::Omigod >.< Danika >.< --Armond Warblade (talk) 04:56, 20 January 2007 (CST) Userboxes Mind if I use a couple of yours? I'll give you credit on my page if it's ok to use them. Cheers :). [[User:Hyperion`|'Hyperion`']] 19px (talk) 16:33, 30 January 2007 (CST) :Heh sure, Imitation is the highest form of flattery XD See you chose the Gwen and Mad King ones, fine choices if I do say so myself ;) --Blobulator 23:48, 30 January 2007 (CST) ::Hehe, yeah thanks, I am flattering you because I find those two particular userboxes hilarious. Thanks again. [[User:Hyperion`|'Hyperion`']] 19px (talk) 11:04, 31 January 2007 (CST) Aussie FTW! :D And I hope I didn't come off as too.. I dunno when I was commenting on your armor gallery. You did do a good job. :) - [[User:Bexor|'BeXoR']] 07:19, 3 February 2007 (CST) :Nah it's fine :P Not exactly sure what you mean by "I dunno" but it doesn't matter :D BTW Australia = ownage XD --Blobulator 15:29, 3 February 2007 (CST) =p sure you can have the userbox, thanks for asking =) Caramel Ni 21:57, 2 March 2007 (CST) :Thanks :D I love it already ^_^ --Blobulator 22:38, 2 March 2007 (CST) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars@Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars@Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 04:10, December 1, 2010 (UTC)